Darnassus
Darnassus ist die Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen der Allianz. Die Hohepriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind residiert im Mondtempel, umgeben von der Schwesternschaft Elunes und ihrem Mann, dem Erzdruiden Malfurion Sturmgrimm. Blizzard Entertainment: Darnassus Allgemeines Hoch auf den starken Ästen des zweiten Weltenbaums Teldrassil liegt die wundersame Stadt Darnassus, neues Refugium der scheuen Nachtelfen. Druiden, Jäger und Krieger leben in den Reihen hölzerner Behausungen und inmitten gepflegter Haine. Darnassus dient als friedvolles Zeugnis für all das, was den Nachtelfen wichtig und heilig ist. Eine Stadt im Einklang mit dem Wechsel und Kreislauf der Natur. Jene, die sich die Wertschätzung von Darnassus verdient haben, können ebenfalls lernen, die traditionellen Reittiere der Nachtelfen zu reiten, die wilden und treuen Nachtsäblerkatzen. Architektur thumb|250px|Blick von der Enklave des Cenarius Darnassus wurde an den Ufern eines großen Sees erbaut, mit eleganten Brücken, die sich über die kristallklaren Wasser spannen. Andernorts bilden die fallenden Blätter des Waldes ein weiches Polster auf den Straßen der Stadt. Mit ihren elegant geschwungenen Brücken, wundervollen Hainen und mit Blättern bedeckten Pfaden, die das einzigartige Bild der Stadt formen, ist sie ein Zeugnis der tiefen Verehrung der Natur durch die Nachtelfen. Eines ihrer beeindruckendsten Gebäude ist der atemberaubende Tempel des Mondes, das Zentrum der Verehrung für Hohepriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind und ihre Schwestern von Elune. Blizzard Entertainment: Nachtelf Bewohner thumb|250px|Darnassus (von [[Peter Lee).]] In Darnassus tummeln sich Nachtelfen aller Berufungen und Bestrebungen. Vor Kurzem öffnete man sogar die Tür für menschliche Flüchtlinge aus Gilneas. Viele dieser leidgeplagten Menschen wurden von einem merkwürdigen Fluch heimgesucht, der sie in wilde Wolfswesen verwandelte, die als Worgen bekannt sind. Obwohl die Nachtelfen ein zurückgezogen lebendes Volk sind, haben sie den Fremdlingen Zugang zu Darnassus gewährt, denn sie kennen die Gefahren, die der verfluchte Zustand der Gilneer birgt, nur allzu gut. Tatsächlich war es eine Gruppe von nachtelfischen Druiden, die vor Jahrtausenden den ersten Worgen in Azeroth erschaffen hatte. Trotz der Ankunft dieser neuen Bürger ist und bleibt Darnassus ein Symbol der vielseitigen Kultur und glorreichen Geschichte der Nachtelfen. Geschichte Nach dem Dritten Krieg mussten sich die Nachtelfen mit der Unsterblichkeit arrangieren. Sich damit abzufinden war alles andere als leicht für sie. Es gab viele Kaldorei die sich nicht mit der Aussicht auf Alter, Krankheit und Gebrechlichkeit abfinden konnten. Auf der Suche nach einem Weg die Unsterblichkeit wiederzuerlangen, taten sich einige der eigensinnigen Druiden zusammen einen besonderen Baum zu Pflanzen, der die Verbindung zwischen ihrem Geist und der Ewigkeit neu bilden sollte. In Malfurion Sturmgrimms Abwesenheit wurde Fandral Hirschaupt - der Anführer jener die den Wunsch hegten einen neuen Weltenbaum zu pflanzen - der neue Erzdruide. Im Handumdrehen hatten er und seine Anhänger sich den Weg gebahnt und pflanzten den bedeutenden Baum Teldrassil an der entfernten stürmischen Küste des nördlichen Kalimdor. Durch ihre Sorgfalt wuchs der Baum hoch in die Wolken hinauf. Unter dem schattigen Geäst des riesigen Baumes entstand die wundersame Stadt Darnassus. Teldrassil jedoch war nicht gesegnet von den Drachenaspekten und wurde bald Opfer der Verderbnis der Brennenden Legion. Die wild lebenden Tiere und sogar die Äste von Teldrassil sind nun verdorben von einer wachsenden Dunkelheit. Unlängst ist Malfurion vom Smaragdgrünen Traum zurückgekehrt und half Fandral gefangen zu nehmen, der wie es sich herausstellte, durch Lord Xavius in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurde und verantwortlich war für die Verderbnis Teldrassils. Erzdruide Sturmgrimm steht nun im Tempel des Mondes neben seiner Geliebten. Wowpedia: Darnassus Viertel Die Enklave des Cenarius thumb|left|250px|Die Enklave des Cenarius "Die Enklave des Cenarius" ist ein magischer Ort, den die Druiden von Darnassus ihr Zuhause nennen. Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt leitete seine Anhänger und Sippschaft vom Geäst der Enklave aus, bis Malfurion vom Smaragdgrünen Traum zurückkehrte. Hier sind die meisten der Druidenlehrer zu finden. Indessen können im unterirdischen Teil der Enklave die Schurkenausbilder gefunden werden von jenen die den Zugang in die Tiefe kennen. Auf einem weiteren Ast können die Jäger ihre Lehrer aufsuchen und am Fusse der Eklave hält sich der Reitlehrer für die Nachtsälber, sowie die Händlerin der edlen Tiere auf. Wowpedia: Cenarion Enclave Lehrer für eine Klasse Weitere Informationen und NSCs sind unter Die Enklave des Cenarius zu finden. Tempel des Mondes thumb|250px|Der Tempel des Mondes Der himmlische Tempel des Mondes erhebt sich wie ein glänzender Lichtstrahl über den Bäumen, eingerahmt von den Kolonnaden der Gerechtigkeit, wo die standhaften Schildwachen sich versammeln, um das Land zu schützen. Er ein erstaunliches Wunder nachtelfischer Handwerkskunst, erhebt sich über die Baumgrenzen und wird von einem Meditationshain ergänzt, den die Druiden sorgfältigst angelegt haben. Hier findet man auch den Portalpunkt. Am zentralen Brunnen im Tempel kann man Opfergaben niederlegen. Die heiligen Wasser werden auch Verderbnis läutern und säubern. Wowpedia: Temple of the Moon Persönlichkeiten Handwerker, Händler und Lehrer Lehrer für eine Klasse Weitere NSCs Tempelgärten Hier befinden sich die Bank und der Briefkasten. Die dortige Bank ist in einen Baum gebaut, welcher als der Baum der Ewigen bekannt ist, der aber wie ein Bär aussieht. Auch das Portal, welches zum Fuße Teldrassils nach Rut'theran führt, sowie die Flugmeisterin sind hier zu finden. Händler, Handwerker und Lehrer Weitere NSCs Terrasse der Händler Die Terrasse der Händler ist das Handelsviertel von Darnassus, in dem die Völker der Allianz um Waren und Dienste feilschen, und das durch geschäftiges Treiben belebt wird. Auch das Auktionshaus steht hier. Handwerker, Händler und Lehrer Weitere NSCs Terrasse der Handwerker Auf der Terasse der Handwerker findet man Lehrer für alle Berufe, Verkäufer der entsprechenden Handwerkswaren und das Gasthaus von Darnassus. Handwerker, Händler und Lehrer Weitere NSCs Terrasse der Krieger Persönlichkeiten Handwerker, Händler und Lehrer Lehrer für eine Klasse Weitere NSCs Die heulende Eiche Die Druiden aus Darnassus haben es sich zum Ziel gesetzt die Worgen hier willkommen zu heissen. Sind die Worgen hier ersteinmal sicher angekommen können und haben ihre Möglichkeiten ausgeschöpft können sie sich den Aufgaben in Azeroth widmen. Wowpedia: Howling Oak Lehrer für eine Klasse Weitere Informationen und NSCs sind unter Die heulende Eiche zu finden. Galerie Darnassus Karte.jpg|Alte Gebietskarte von Darnassus Darnassus-By-Breathing.jpg|Darnassus (FanArt von Breathing 2004) Weiterführende Themen Quellen Kategorie:Hauptstadt Kategorie:Teldrassil Kategorie:Darnassus Kategorie:Darnassus NSC